Love At First Feel
by Atomic-Snowman
Summary: [EdxWin] Ed returns home juring the hot summer. While bathing in a near by river, Winry gets attacked by bandits looking for a good time. When Ed comes to her rescue she rewards him with more then he expected. [R&R]
1. Her Hero

On a sleepless summer night Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist lye's awake in bed. The heat was bothering him as well as the fact he couldn't sleep. Trying to think of anything that would make him feel more tired, he decided to go for a walk.

Hopping out of bed he quietly slipped out of the house and walked on the path heading for the forest.

_Mean while…_

Winry Rockbell, childhood friend of the Elric brothers and Ed's auto-mail mechanic, was at a river not too far from the house. Taking advantage of the refreshing water to cool herself off. She wondered multiple times, weather or not to take a short swim. She was pretty sure no one was around to see and who would be at this time of night?

She took off her cloths and carelessly tossed them to the side of the shore. Slowly getting in, she shivered when her heated body touched the cold liquid, though it felt good after a while.

She dove under the water shortly and came back up, with only her head out of the water. She treaded the water in the middle of the slowly moving flow of the river and swam back to a shallower area. Feeling some security and safety that the trees gave, giving her cover from the walking trails and the house on the hill.

Comfortly sitting herself against the rocks, she let herself relax. She was off in her own world, so far off she didn't notice the faint sound of bushes rustling. Leaning her head back to feel the contrast of the water on her naked body she screamed in surprise and fear when she was roughly grabbed and pulled out of the water.

"Wow boss what a catch." She heard the voice of an older man.

"What are we going to do to her?" she heard another.

"She's all mine. Oh stop you're screaming!" The man who grabbed her yelled.

She never got to see the man on a count of she wouldn't stop screaming, but when she heard the harshness in his voice she stopped. Bringing her free arm up to cover her chest "Let go!" She started to yell "Let me go!" Winry demanded, struggling against his mightier strength. "Now!" her voice grew angrier with every useless attempt she made to free herself.

"Feisty. I like that." The man, without warning slapped her ass and grabbed her cheek with his hard grip. He wasn't showing any sign of playfulness but hearing her scream in pain excided him and wanted her to cry out even more.

"Someone help me!!" She cried but knew it wouldn't do much, she was to far from the house it be heard.

"That's it, scream… _heh heh_." The bandits seem to be aware that there was no one to help her. Winry started beating her free fist against the man's chest with weak hits that didn't make a difference.

Suddenly the rumbling of the ground alerted them all. _An earthquake?_ They all thought. They waited for it to stop but out of no where fists made from the dirt popped out of the ground. The bandits watched in horror as they're fellow comrades where getting knocked into the air until every last one was on the ground in pain. All except their captain. He released her and Winry fell to the ground and crawled away quickly.

"Who dares to attack my men?" The captain said gazing around to try and find the source of the attack.

"Who dares assault my friend in such a manner?" Winry peeked around the rock she hid behind. _Edward…?_

"Damn brat!"

"Fuck you! You better leave if you know what's good for ya!" Ed threatened. Clapping his hands and brought the fists back into the ground.

"Ah… an alchemist." The tall man sneered. "Such a little one to, leave kid, your playing with the big boys." Ed felt the temples in his forehead thump in anger at the word little.

Winry didn't know what was going on now. She was too scared to look as Ed stepped forwards to take on the bandits alone. She heard the sounds of kicks and punches, bodies hitting the floor and moans of pain, she couldn't tell who was winning until the bandits decided to get the heck out of there.

"Winry… it's ok, you can come out now." The sound of Ed soft voice gave her encouragement to look out from her hiding place. Looking around the rock she was happy to see he was ok, though she remembered she was still naked and didn't go anywhere.

It took Edward a while to wake himself up. Winry, the centre of Ed's secrete erotic fantasies was before him wearing absolutely nothing. After finding the common sense to picked up her towel and throw it over to her, thinking it would be good to give her privacy to let her properly cover herself, by turning around and he sat on the ground.

Winry didn't know where he came from or how he got here but couldn't be happier to see him. She rapped the towel around her and tied a knot to keep it there. Ed didn't say anything to her, not until she was covered. He figured she might not want to talk and maybe still scared since she was moments away from being raped.

He waited till she gave him a sign that she was done but instead she walked up and knelt down behind him. Slipping her hands around his middle and placed her face on his shoulder in a tight hug from behind. "Ed, thank you… you saved me."

"It was nothing… Winry, I was just passing by-"

"No, it wasn't nothing! I was so scared, who knows what they where going to do to me…" She whimpered and silently sobbed. Ed couldn't think of any other way to comfort her since she wore nothing but a towel and didn't what her to feel uncomfortable. So he reached his hand back and stroked her head. "Ed I owe you."

"No Win, you don't." He said. "Listen, do you think you need me to stick around or-"

"Please. Don't leave, what if they come back?" she asked tightening her hug.

"Don't worry I think it's safe to say they won't come back." He said with a little laugh. "but if it makes you feel better I'll stay."

"thank you… and Ed?" Winry asked shyly. "W-would… would you think it's strange… if I asked you to… join me? I never got to finish my swim…"

Ed felt his face turn red, her question left him unable to reply for a moment or two. Until he was able to say "Would you think it was even stranger… if I said yes?"

--

A/N: well there ya go, you just wasted 5 boobless minutes of you life. I'll update more soon.


	2. The Only Man

--

The night seemed to feel like it was getting warmer, that, or maybe it was just Edward. Winry had just asked him to join her for a swim, he couldn't figure out if he was sweating because of the heat or something totally different, though he found himself taking off his cloths when he agreed to her request.

He was down to his boxers when he realized Winry had already taken off her towel and she was standing naked in waist high water. She turned around and laughed at how Ed stared at her. Feeling that what he was doing was perverted of him but he didn't care, he was enjoying it.

Eagerness was filling his head and he stared to fallow her into the water. Winry laughed again and pointed to the boxers he hasn't yet removed. Feeling embarrassed for a moment he toke them off and tossed them to the shore.

Now that Ed was in the water properly Winry taunted him closer, wanting him to want her, more and more like she has for so many years. She splashed water on her chest so Ed's heated gaze could watch the water trickle down the body, letting the cold water turn her nipples into hard mounds. She turned around and flicked her long hair up with her hands for Edwards amber eyes to fallow where the strands of hair falls at her perfectly curved hips and backside.

Ed was close enough to slide his hands over her waist and across her flat stomach in a hug from behind, like she did before. He was mad at her for teasing him and she knew how badly he wanted her now from the way he nibbled at her ear lob. It was gentle though he growled in between his teeth. Winry laughed in her mind when it worked so easily on Edward. She gave him apologetic moans of passion as Ed continued to give attention to her ear.

He tenderly nipped the side of her neck, smirking when her head fell to the side, gesturing for more attention. She responded with excited pants. He continued kissing slowly down her exposed neck, stopping every few inches to take a breath in to smell her delicious scent. There was a sensitive spot he found on her neck, when Winry moaned louder as he pasted over it, he replaced his lips with his tongue and started to swirl it around in that one spot.

Winry brought a hand back to stroke his head, a gesture to say don't stop, while the other hand moved to his thigh. He moaned into her neck as she encircled his thigh with a light touch. Running her slender fingers through his hair, loosening its binding.

He moved his hands across her body to stroke her sides intimately. She took his wrists and placed his hands on her breasts letting him cup them to show he was allowed to touch her. Moans of pleasure escaped from her lips as he gently gripped the fullness of her breasts, pushing them up and then letting them fall back down.

The inter time Ed's been fighting off his impatience and can't contain it much longer. He drifted his auto-mail hand down her body while his real hand stayed to rub her nipples into harder peeks, giving each one equal amount of attention. Using his legs to help spit apart hers open, giving him a passage to greedily plunder his fingers into her moist area.

Ed couldn't help but laugh at how she squirmed to get away from his cold auto-mail when it entered her. Winry's parted lips let out breathless cries of pleasure as he curved his fingers more firmly into her and tensely rubbed her insides. Pleased when felt her shiver, her body going limp against his own while she parted her thighs a bit more to increase the friction his fingers were giving.

Ed was fed up with just feeling her; he now wanted to see her. Releasing his hold on her unresisting body to take hold of her waist and spun her around. Their eyes met, looking at the expression on her face he knew she was disappointed when he stopped so suddenly.

He looked down at the woman in his arms and sucked on her shoulder leaving a moist trail of licks and kisses up her neck. Her hands clenched in his hair as his lips trailed a heated path from her throat down her cheast. When Edward reached her breasts he pushed her hard nipple into his mouth, nippling and pinching with his teeth.

"Ed... E-Edward..." she called his name out with love and passion. She drew in a sharp breath as his mouth over to next hard nipple and gently suckled before his tongue swirled over the tight peak as his flesh hand played with the other one.

He look up at her and rose back up to met her. Cheeks flushed and gasps of breath softly emerged. Bringing his hand up and held her chin to take her lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips, rubbing it against her teeth. Opening them apart for him and allowed his tongue to venture into her mouth.

Winry place her hands on Ed's shoulders as his hands started to explore her body again. Moving them up and down, stroking across her stomach and flattened his hands on her back. Running his fingers through her hair until he reached his real destination, where he was finally able to cup her ass.

When gripped her backside, but instead of screaming out in pleasure, Winry screamed in pain. "Fuck." Edward cursed; he forgot that her skin must still be sore from when that bastard grabbed her. He lightly attended to the tender flesh by soothing it with a circling motion over her skin, Edward lick her ear as he whispered his apology.

"It's ok Edward, you just forgot… I trust you." She said to him with a mewled tone. "You're the only man I allow to touch me."

--


End file.
